


Bloodletting

by astolat



Series: Smallville works [10]
Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex said, "Tell me, Lois, have you ever had sex with Superman?" (for sv_flashfiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodletting

They'd had one argument after another about the interview. Clark had come to watch anyway, hovering outside the building, but he knew he couldn't go in unless Lex was actually killing her. There wasn't any chance of that; but Lois was firing deadly questions like bullets, and Lex's eyes were glittering dangerously. He'd lost the faintly amused smile that was his usual armor.

Abruptly Lex said, "Tell me, Lois, have you ever had sex with Superman?" Caught off guard, Lois stared at him, mouth open. "Let's make it simpler," he added smoothly. "Have you ever imagined it? That's easier, isn't it? Probably half the women in America have. Realistically speaking, do you think that it could ever be really good sex, when it's that one-sided?"

Lois recovered and crossed her legs; she'd worn the black skirt suit and the stilettos she called her _fuck_ - _you_ heels, when she wanted someone to be sorry he'd never get to touch. "If you're wondering whether you'd measure up, Lex—"

"I just mean, it can't be something he really enjoys," Lex said, all false, innocent sincerity. "Always having to be careful, worrying so hard about whether he'd hurt you, whether he was holding a little too hard—" He leaned forward, elbows resting against his knees. "I bet he'd never leave a single bruise at all."

Lois flinched. Lex smiled. Clark put a hand up to the wall, gut clenching; this was what Lex did; he seemed to know how to find the places that hurt, just the right spot to slide in the knife and twist.

"He'd never really let go," Lex said. "He'd never put his teeth right here—" and he reached out and slid his fingers along the curve of Lois's neck, coming to rest right above the pulse of the jugular.

Clark's hands tightened into fists. " _I don't want a fucking bodyguard,_ " Lois had said. " _I've got a black belt, I can drop him if I have to, Clark, and it's_ my _decision when I have to, not yours. Stay the fuck out of this_."

She struck Lex's hand away and slapped him, hard, across the mouth. Lex wiped a drop of blood away with his thumb and then slapped her back, casually, hard enough to rock her on her heels against the chair, red print of his fingers on her face. She sprang right back towards him, fists clenching, but Lex caught her by the wrists and used the momentum to pull her up; he dragged her to her feet and kissed her, hard, taking her lower lip in his teeth, biting.

Her eyes were wide open, shocked and furious; he let go of her wrists just as she started to wrench free, and grabbed her by the hips instead, swung her against his desk and slammed her backwards onto it, clearing the surface with the sweep of an arm: contracts, computers, glass and metal flying, shattering.

Startled out of fighting for a moment, Lois was panting, staring up at him; he had her wrists pinned against the desk, his hips were pressed up against her, between her legs, and he said softly, viciously, "You can't ever really touch him, can you? Can't break the skin, can't hurt him, can't ever drive him so crazy he can't stand it, he has to be inside you, _now_ , fuck all the consequences—" and Lex's hand was sliding up her thigh quick as a snake, shredding the pantyhose, leaving reddened lines on her skin where his nails had scraped.

Lois was gasping, her hands fisting in Lex's shirt, but she wasn't pushing him off, she was—she was sitting up on the desk and ripping his shirt open, shoving it down off his shoulders, kissing him back, brutally. Her hands were clawing at his back, and Lex was shoving her skirt up and opening his pants, pushing into her, forcing her back down against the desk. Her legs were wrapping around his thighs, clenching, and he was _fucking_ her, punishingly hard and fast, his fingers working between her thighs roughly.

Clark was shaking, his hands pressed uselessly against the wall, stone crumbling away under his fingers; his cock was painfully hard. Inside the room, Lois was shuddering—she was coming, already, her breathing fracturing into harsh, quick gasps, panting, "Harder— _harder_ , you son of a bitch—"

Lex laughed and said, "Make me, Lois," and she shoved off the desk and sent them both falling to the ground heavily, driving herself onto him. Lex kept his hands on her hips, guiding her, watching her avidly, his eyes glittering and triumphant, and as Lois closed her eyes to come, he turned and looked straight at Clark, as if _he_ could also see through the solid wall, and smiled.


End file.
